The invention relates to apparatus suitable for carrying out a catalytic process. In another aspect the invention relates to an apparatus suitable for carrying out the catalytic dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons.
Many processes involve endothermic catalytic reactions whereby additional heat is added to a reaction zone in order to produce a desired product. In many cases, this additional heat can be added to the feed prior to contacting the catalyst; however, in some cases unwanted products are produced by side reactions caused by heating the feed to too high a temperature prior to contacting the catalyst. In addition, other problems can be encountered in catalytic reactions. For example, side reactions sometimes occur as a result of the feed contacting the catalyst for too long a period. Also where the effluent produced by the process is highly reactive at the temperatures experienced in the catalyst bed, side reactions again limit the desired product obtained per unit of feed.
It is an object of the invention to minimize side reactions in catalytic processes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus suitable for use in catalytic conversion processes.
Other objects, aspects, and advantages will be apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of the specification, drawings, and appended claims.